The Mist and the Girl
by Tammy456
Summary: Liana has just arrived in Camelot, hoping that all will be well, as she has come to see her cousin, Merlin. But all isn't well, as an infectious mist affects the city each night and threatens lives. Morgana uses this to her advantage and uses it to try and rid herself of Arthur, once and for all. Set during series 4, and the first in a series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Liana tugged the bag on her shoulder and breathed deeply. The sight of Camelot was overwhelming. It stood out for miles around; it's perfect white towers that seemed to see the whole world.

Liana looked back to where she had just come from. She was leaving that life behind her; she no longer wanted to be a person that she despised. A person that would hurt those closest to her, for just being herself.

She was going to find the one person she knew she could trust, the one person she had left: Merlin.

* * *

"Morning sire!" Merlin cried as he drew open the curtains of the King's dark room. Arthur only responded with a general moan.

Merlin walked over to the bed and shook him awake (he was probably one of the only people to do something like that to the King and live to tell it). "I'm awake, Merlin. I'm awake" he said, lifting himself up on his elbows.

Merlin stepped away from the bed and leant over to grab one of Arthur's shirts from his cupboard. He chose the red one and handed it to Arthur, who had climbed out of the bed and was finishing putting on his trousers.

"What am I doing today Merlin?" he enquired, while pulling the shirt over his head.

Reaching for the list on Arthur's desk, Merlin read out, "Well first you have a council meeting, then you have to make an appearance at the forgery to make the new owner welcome, give a speech to remind the people of the curfew set , then you have-"

Arthur cut him off, "What curfew?"

"The one the you and Agravaine set the other day. You know because of the infectious mist that appears almost every night!"

"What?" Arthur looked as if he was getting angrier by the second.

"The mist has been here for about a week, whenever it touches someone, they're dead within a few hours… how come you haven't heard anything about this?"

"I don't know." Arthur angrily replied putting his brown covering on. "But I'm definitely going to find out!" he continued, storming out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Camelot**

"Why wasn't I told about the infectious mist?" Arthur cried as he stormed into the throne room.

Agravaine and other men of the counsel all turned and looked at him in silence.

"Well…" Arthur stood at the end of the table away from them, with his hands on his waist, awaiting an answer.

Agravaine stepped away from the rest of the men and slowly walked over to Arthur. "Sire, we believed it would be better if you didn't know about the mist."

"And why is that?" he said.

"Because you are still a new King, sire. You have many duties and responsibilities to uphold, not only for Camelot, but for your kingdom" He said this with his hand on Arthur's arm to show his sincerity.

Arthur was doubtful, "Is this true?" he asked of the other men. All of them nodded or murmured in agreement of Agravaine's reason.

Arthur was still frustrated but he trusted his uncle's judgement and he let the matter drop. He walked around the table and sat at his place at the head of it. Once all the other members were sat down, Arthur turned to Gaius and asked, "Gaius, do you know anything of this mist? Is it sorcery? Have you created a treatment for those affected?"

"From what I have seen sire, the mist does seem to be the result of sorcery, as there is no other possible origin which I can think of. And I haven't been able to create a fast working treatment for those who have been infected by the mist." He responded.

"Do you believe that you could create such a treatment if you worked more on it?" the King enquired.

"I believe so sire, however I am not as young as I used to be and it takes me a long time to acquire all the ingredients I need."

"You will need help then. I shall provide it. I shall lend Merlin to you full-time until the infectious mist has left Camelot and my kingdom for good!"

"Yes sire." He said while standing from his chair. "If you permit me to leave now, I can begin creation of the treatment."

"I permit you leave." With that Gaius walked away from the table and out of the throne room, where Merlin was waiting for Arthur to exit.

Merlin looked right at Gaius, "So…."

"You're working with me until the mist is gone." A look of joy went across Merlin's face. He wouldn't have to muck out Arthur's horse for at least two days (what a relief).

The two turned and left the spiral staircase and walked through the halls towards Gaius' workroom and Merlin's home. When the two had left the gaze and ears of soldiers, Merlin turned to Gaius and asked, "I can't be the only one who believes this to be Morgana's work … am I?"

"No, Merlin. You're not!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Merlin and Gaius reached their rooms and entered. However, something was wrong, Merlin could sense magic. Gaius noticed Merlin's change in posture, "Are you alright Merlin?"

"Someone else is here." He responded.

"How can you be sure?"

"I can sense their magic."

At that moment the door to Merlin's room opened and a young woman stepped out. "Could it be mine?" she asked in the softest voice. She had long brown hair, which was plaited and beautiful blue eyes. Her skin was a beautiful pale peach, and it contrasted her clothes very strongly. She was wearing dark brown leather trousers and boots, with a white cotton shirt and short brown jacket.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked in a forceful tone.

"Don't you recognise me, Merl?" she responded, walking down the stairs to their level.

Merlin looked at her more closely, he noticed a small necklace draped over her chest. It had a small wooden decoration of a star, and looped through it was old and tattered white string. From that moment he remembered who she was, "Liana?"

A tear streamed down her face as she walked up to Merlin. "I've missed you so much", she managed to say through her tears. Merlin pulled her into a hug and he held her close.

Gaius looked at Merlin with a quizzical look. "This is Liana … my cousin."

* * *

Morgana looked into a small water bowl on the table in front of her. She held her hand above it and chanted, before her the water changed into an image of Merlin and Liana hugging.

A smile crept across her face, "Good. He fell for it. As I knew he would."

"For what my lady?" Agravaine asked as he stepped towards the table.

"With the mist and his cousin keeping him busy, Merlin won't be able to interfere with our plans." She replied.

"It will be easier to kill Arthur now. Especially now since that his precious servant won't be around to protect him, when you drive a knife through his heart." Morgana said, presenting Agravaine with a jewelled dagger (the very one, which Arthur gave her for her last birthday).

Agravaine gladly accepted the dagger, "With Arthur finally gone, you will claim your rightful place on the throne of Camelot."

"And once I do, I will finally kill that servant of his, and his cousin too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked, with a hint of excitement across his face.

"Well, recently my mother became ill. So ill." She wiped tears from her face "and she couldn't leave home. I tried everything I could, I turned to everyone I knew for help." She breathed in and out slowly. "She died, Merlin. My mother died, in my arms. I felt her life go … and it hurt."

She and Merlin were sat in bedroom, while Gaius was in the other room. "I'm so sorry!" he hugged her again. "But why are you here? Where's Liam, where's your father?"

"I don't know. After mother's death, father changed. He grew cold and bitter, I thought he was going to hurt Liam or me." She responded.

"And?"

"He began to say that I wasn't his and cursing the day I was born, saying that I was the devil for having my magic." She sniffled. "Then one day, when I woke up, they were gone. Father took Liam and left me."

Merlin was shocked, to say the least. His family and Liana's had spent a lot of time together when he was growing up. He and Liana had gotten on so well when they were younger because of their magic, but he couldn't believe that her father would leave her because of it. And especially after her mother had just died.

"I came here because I thought you would help me." She continued.

"Of course, I'll help you." He responded. "First we'll need to find you a place to live and then a job and-"

"Could we possibly do one thing at a time?" a smile crept across her face.

"Yeah." He smiled back. "How about a job first? We can work from there."

"Okay."

* * *

"So Merlin, why are you asking about job openings in the castle?" Arthur pondered as he drank from his wine cup.

"My cousin has recently come to Camelot and she needs something to do to survive." Merlin responded.

"Survive?" he asked.

"Her father abandoned her, after her mother passed sire."

"Oh my. That sounds horrific. Is she staying with you and Gaius?" the King continued.

"At the moment, she is. But I am working on getting her a permanent residence."

Arthur was sat at his desk, sorting through his papers while Merlin told him everything he would need to know about Liana. He then re-asked his original question, "So sire. Are there any positions open within the royal household."

Arthur sat for a moment and thought, "Actually, there may be one position open. I think it would suit her perfectly."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So, how do I look?" Liana asked, as stepped from Merlin's room. She was wearing a plain pale blue dress with long flowing sleeves, and a pale pink overall. Her hair was now open and flowing around her shoulders, it framed her face beautifully.

"You look good." Merlin responded nodding his head. "You look great, for your first day."

"So what exactly am I doing again?" she asked Merlin, as she sat down to breakfast.

"You are going to serve the knights food and drink during the day, while they are training. You might also be asked to run errands for them as well." He said, while Gaius sat down with them.

"Well, all I can say is good luck." Gaius said. "The knights are very arrogant and sometimes childish. But they are good men."

"Thank you." Liana responded. She stood up and brushed the crumbs off her dress. "Hopefully, I will see you later, Merlin."

"Same" With that Liana, walked out of the room and headed towards the training area and armoury.

* * *

Sir Leon, Gwaine and Percival were sat down by the edge of the training area. They had been there since first light and were all very tired. "I'm famished!" Gwaine broke the silence.

"You're always famished." Leon pointed out.

"That's because Arthur has us out here all the time training and fighting eachother. It gets boring doing it every day, you know." He responded.

"That's because he needs us at our best." Percival added.

"Like we need to be at our best, we are the-" Gwaine stopped mid-sentence and was starting intently in front of him.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"Who … is … that?" he pointed to a beautiful young woman walking out of the castle and onto the training area, carrying a tray with cups and a jug of wine. She had brown hair and was wearing a blue dress, and Gwaine seemed to be hypnotised by her appearance.

"Let's go and find out, shall we." Percival said, standing up.

* * *

As Liana was pouring wine into various goblets, she looked up to see three men walk over to her. Each were as equally impressive as the last; one was very tall and muscular with short blonde hair, the other was strikingly handsome with a mop of deep brown hair and a slight stubble, and finally the third (obviously the eldest of the three), had blonde hair and beard which complemented his face well.

"Hello", she said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hello." The brown haired one said. "I'm Sir Gwaine, this is Sir Percival" he said turning to the muscular on. "And this is Sir Leon. Who might you be?"

"Liana. I'm your waitress … I think." She said handing a cup to Leon.

"How can someone so beautiful be a waitress?" Leon asked.

Liana blushed and responded, "Thank you, and I need a job. I've only just come to Camelot, and my cousin has so kindly managed to get me this position, at the request of the King."

All three knights looked at her puzzled. "Who's your cousin?" Sir Percival enquired.

"Merlin, the King's servant."

Gwaine looked quizzical. "Merlin … is your cousin?"

"Yes. Is it that hard to believe?" She asked with a smile. At that moment the three knights were called back to their training by another comrade. Leon and Percival turned and left; only Gwaine was left in front of Liana.

He leant in closer to Liana and said, "You're really are too perfect to be related to our foolish friend." With that he left, leaving Liana in an awed silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The night crept up on Camelot very quickly and all residents were inside their homes. Even the guards which walked through the streets as patrol had been ordered home by King Arthur.

Each building stood strong and safe against the grey mist which slowly slithered across the ground, waiting to claim the next innocent fool who walked through it. Its origin and true purpose was unknown; all that was known was that it killed and liked it.

A scream could be heard in the distance, poor fool.

But what was more shocking was the sudden appearance of a clouded figure on foot, in a draped black cloak. They swung their arm out and chanted, the mist dispersed and created a path for the figure to walk through. The figure walked through the grounds and found a small wooden door.

After a moment, the door crept open and the figure walked in. They removed their hood to reveal Morgana, "So, how are you settling in?"

"Just fine." Liana replied closing the door to the small storage room. She breathed deeply, regretting everything she was doing at the same time.

"Good. Has Merlin taken you in?" Morgana asked, with a sly smile on her face.

"Yes. He accepted me with open arms; he's even found me a position within the castle." She responded.

"I underestimated Merlin's skills of persuasion. This is good news. My time as a squalid witch is almost complete." She said with an edge of bitterness of her voice.

"I've done what you wanted. I've reunited with my cousin, but how does that help you?" Liana snapped.

Morgana looked at Liana, and thrust her hand to clench her throat. Liana struggled to get air into her lungs, as Morgana clasped harder. "It helps me because you are distracting your dear Merlin from his duties to the King. That means I have ample time to strike and take my rightful place on the throne of Camelot." She let Liana go. She fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

"What... do you want me... to do?" she asked, standing up.

"Just keep Merlin's attention away from Arthur in two days when I come to gain my throne. My other informant will take care of the rest." Morgana replied, heading towards the door.

"Is that it? I have to keep Merlin distracted for one night, while you kill the King?"

"Yes." Morgana placed her hood over her head, covering her face. "Come up to the battlement walls once you hear the bells announcing trouble. In the craze of people I will give you what you want most." Morgana opened the door and walked out into the night, the mist closing in around her as she did so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Merlin and Gaius pondered over the mountain of books on the table in front of them. They had been looking through them for any information about an infectious mist in Gaius' old sorcery books, to see if it could help them create a cure for the fever and quick death of all it touched. But they searched in vain, at least until Gaius turned a page and there it was (as always).

"Merlin, look at this." He cried.

Merlin walked round the table, so that he could see the book as well. "What is it then?" he asked.

"In the old religion, the mist was seen as a sign of great evil and danger. Even sorcerers feared it. It was said that only the most powerful of sorcerers could create and command it, but it took an even more powerful one to destroy it." He read aloud.

"Why is it so dangerous?" Gaius looked up at him; he already knew the answer to that. "Aside from the killing people part."

Gaius turned back to the book and read some more. "The mist is said to have been originally created by the ancient sorcerer, Kirahn, who made it in order to kill his enemies without laying a hand on them; whilst also keeping others far away."

"So what happened to this … Kirahn?" Merlin asked.

"He used the mist one night to kill three hundred soldiers of a powerful king's army, leaving the King powerless to defend himself as he had never fought before." Gaius turned the page. "With his army dead, Kirahn simply walked into the King's tent and killed him where he stood. Thus taking over the throne and his kingdom, without being hurt himself."

Merlin stood back for a moment, thinking through the information. "So this mist is actually a way to get rid of armies quickly and efficiently?"

"Yes. And it seems that Morgana has used it to rid the city's grounds of everyone and at night."

"She's definitely planning something bad." Merlin scolded himself. Morgana planning something "bad" was the understatement of the century. "If it was originally used to kill the King … she is definitely planning on killing Arthur." (Yet another understatement)

Merlin grabbed for his jacket and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Gaius asked.

"To tell Arthur that he's in danger."

"Merlin." Gaius said, standing up. "Arthur is the King of Camelot, he's always in danger. You can't go to him and tell him that Morgana plans to kill him using magic."

"Why not?" Merlin enquired.

"He's going to ask where you found out about the mist. And are you prepared to tell him that you found out from an old sorcery book." Merlin realised his decision, it was foolish. Going to Arthur and telling him he was in danger wasn't going to change the fact that the mist was killing innocent people in Morgana's quest in killing Arthur.

He took off his jacket and sat down at the table again. "So, how are we going to make a treatment to those caught in the mist?"

"I don't know, Merlin. All we know about the illness is that when it touches the person a sharp pain infects their body and then a strong fever takes over their body." Gaius closed his book. "To create a treatment, I will probably have to get a sample of the person's blood, sweat and temperature changes throughout the sickness."

Merlin's head dropped. "So all we found out was that Morgana is trying to kill Arthur, which isn't a surprise." Gaius nodded. "Great! We're back to square one."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was Liana's second day working as the waitress to the knights; she could not believe their kindness, each and every one of them was honourable and trustworthy men. She had been working for at least two hours and she had run out of wine, as Leon and Gwaine had drunk her whole supply dry.

Liana returned inside to gather more supplies for the men, as she walked past the armoury she heard a clang from inside. She placed her tray down and went inside.

The room was not as big as she thought it would be, but it held a large array of weapons and armour. In the corner of the room, a young man with blonde hair was trying and failing at putting on his own armour.

She giggled, "Do you need help?" she said, startling him as he dropped his breastplate.

"Umm… do you know how?" he asked, turning around. He was quite handsome; she wondered why Merlin hadn't told her about him.

"My father was a soldier. I helped him prepare before he left for battle. I think I could help you, if you let me." She smiled.

He sighed, as if he was showing a sign of weakness. "Fine." He held out the breast and soldier plates. She walked up to him and began fastening and securing the pieces slowly.

"So…" she broke their silence "What's your name? I believe I've met most of the knights, but not you."

"My name is Arthur." Liana chocked and dropped the breastplate.

"As in King Arthur?"

"Yes. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes your majesty. I'm just a bit flustered that's all." She picked up the breastplate and continued attaching it to his chest. "I'm … Liana, by the way."

"Oh. Merlin's cousin." He smiled.

"Yes, sire. I want to thank you for the job that you have given me in your household."

"That's quite alright. Merlin recommended you and I thought this position would be best."

"It is my lord. Thank you again." With that Liana stepped back from Arthur. "There you go. Hopefully that's alright for you."

"It is ,thank you." Arthur picked up his sword and left the room.

And all that Liana could think of was: _Does he have to die?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The day passed pretty quickly for Liana, and when she returned to the physician's lodgings she found Gaius asleep and Merlin sat on his temporary bed reading. She walked over and sat next to him.

"What are looking for?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"A way to cure those infected by the mist." He replied.

"Have you perhaps thought that there isn't one?"

"There has to be." He said, switching books. "There just has to be. People are dying and I don't like it, I need to do something."

"Why?" she asked, touching his hand.

"Because that's what I have to do. It's my destiny." Liana smiled. She remembered how Merlin always mocked her when she said he had a destiny. When he asked her why, she always said that she just knew.

She sighed. "Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine. You get some sleep, you've probably got another long day tomorrow." He said, looking at his book more intensely.

_I know._ She thought. _It's the day that Morgana will kill Arthur._

"Merlin." He looked up at her. "Is Arthur a good man?"

"What do you mean?" he looked puzzled.

"I mean…" she sighed. "Is he worth dying for?"

"I think so." Merlin closed his book. "I mean, six days out of seven you will want to punch him or hit him with a sword so hard that he will sleep forever." Liana giggled. "But on the seventh day, he will do something so heroic, so loyal and courageous that you will want to serve at his side for the rest of your life."

At that moment Merlin just thought to himself: _Did I really just say that?_

"Why do you ask anyway?" he pondered.

She showed a slight smile, "No reason. I'm going to bed." She kissed him on the cheek.

Liana stood up and walked up the stairs to Merlin's room, she opened the door to go in but before she walked through she turned back to Merlin, "Merlin. Have you considered that the answer might just be staring at you in the face?"

* * *

Once Liana was in her room she began to remove her dress piece by piece, until she was in her undergarments. She sat on the bad, brushing her hair when voices began to stream through her head:

…_you will want to serve at his side for the rest of your life._

…_you really are too perfect_

…_how can someone so beautiful be a waitress?_

…_Merlin recommended you_

…_I will give you what you want the most_

A tears ran down her face, as she stared into the darkness of the room, and at that moment she had regretted ever stepping foot in Camelot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Four days ago…**

_Liana had been walking for hours, and there was no clear indication of civilisation anywhere. It had been two days since her and Liam had left. She didn't know what else to do, she had to find Merlin._

_She had heard two years previous that he was happily living in Camelot. She had to see him. Merlin and his mother were all she had left. But she did not dare walking through another King's domain without help. She could navigate her own land well enough._

_Liana was walking through a forest of some kind, with broken branches and fallen leaves beneath her feet. It was beginning to get dark when she heard commotion from beneath her. She walked over to the edge of the hill and knelt down._

_Beneath her stood a group of men (there were at least six of them), and a woman. The woman was extremely beautiful, with long black, matted hair. She was wearing a long black dress and cloak._

_"Morgana!" One of cried. "You are not welcome here, and if you go near our village … we will kill you."_

_"I don't wish to go near your village or in it. I wish to pass it, you peasant fool!" With that each man became enraged with her and ran towards her with their swords._

_She chanted loudly and three of them were blown backwards against nearby trees. But what she couldn't see was one of the men coming up from behind her. Before Liana could react he hit her head with the hilt of his sword, making her lose her balance._

_Liana stood up and ran down the hill. She held up her hand and threw the remaining men against other trees._

_Morgana groaned, and Liana ran to help her up. "You have magic." She managed to say._

_"Yes I do. Now do you have a home to go to?" she asked._

_"Yes. It's not far south from here." With Morgana's arm draped over her shoulders, Liana helped her to walk to her small, shack of a home._

* * *

_Once inside Liana immediately laid Morgana on her bed, and she slept for at least two hours before awakening again. "Thank you." She said sitting up in bed._

_"You're welcome." Liana was sat on a chair at the other end of the room._

_"Who are you?" she asked very bluntly._

_"My name is Liana. I'm heading for Camelot; I don't think it's that far from here actually."_

_The word Camelot caught her attention, and she stood up. While walking towards her, she asked "Why are you heading for Camelot?"_

_"To see my cousin." Morgana picked up a silver bracelet off a stand near her._

_"Who's your cousin?" she sounded eager to know._

_"Merlin. The King's servant." Morgana froze._

_"Merlin?"_

_"Yes. Do you know him?"_

_A look of anger crept across her face. "Of course, I know him. He tried to kill me."_

_Liana became scared, she stood up to leave but Morgana stood in front of her and forced the bracelet onto her wrist. She chanted quickly. A sharp pain fluctuated throughout Liana's arm going up to her head. She grabbed for the bracelet and tried to force it off, but it wouldn't move. It held too much weight for Liana to move it._

_Morgana held her up with her hand around her throat. "That bracelet allows me to tell you to do whatever I want, and you are obliged to command."_

_"Oh try it!" Liana taunted._

_"You are not to tell anyone about the bracelet's hold over you while you are wearing it."_

_"I am. I'm-" Liana stopped. She tried to talk, but couldn't. It was like something was forcing her voice back into her. Fear grew within her._

_Morgana smiled and let go of her throat, leaving Liana in a heap on the floor. Looking down at her, Morgana said, "Now … you're going to have a very touching and emotional reunion, with your dear sweet cousin."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Merlin had been up for most of the night, looking through books and over scrolls, when Liana's words became stuck in his head. _Have you considered that the answer might just be staring at you in the face? _

At first Merlin thought she meant literally, but obviously that wasn't true. But he did take things to heart and tried to remember everything he had read over the course of the evening.

Then in the early hours of the morning he realised that there was no cure to the people who had been touched by the mist. But, there was a way to help them.

The answer had been staring him in the face: he had to do something to the mist itself. Therefore, nobody else will be affected by it and Merlin secretly hoped that it would help those who had already been touched by it. Liana was right, it was staring him in the face… and it was so simple.

* * *

When Liana woke up the next morning, she felt an immediate sense of dread wash over her. How could she kill the King? Betray Merlin? She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she didn't have a choice. Morgana controlled her every move.

She quickly dressed, but not in her working clothes but in another dress which Merlin had managed to get for her. It apparently used to belong to Guinevere, the lady Morgana's ex-servant, but she was banished and did not need them anymore.

_How Arthur could continue every day without the woman he loved?_ She thought to herself.

The dress she wore was yellow with small embroidered flowers on the bodice. She walked out of her room and found Merlin still awake.

"Good morning, Merlin." She said, startling him.

"Is it morning already?" he asked, as she walked down the stairs towards him.

"Have you been up all night?"

"Apparently." He said, standing up. "I've been looking for the cure to the the mist. When I realised, it's not the symptoms that I need to cure. It's the mist."

"I don't understand." She looked up at him, puzzled.

"There is no cure! I just have to destroy the mist." Merlin cried, amazingly not waking up Gaius.

"And how do you do that?" Liana asked.

His face grew puzzled. "Umm. I don't know."

"Well, good luck." She said, standing up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"For a walk. It's early and I want to Camelot when it's quiet. I may go to the woods and sit by the lake for a while. Just to clear my head."

"Alright, see you later."

"See you later." Liana turned and left the room. She headed for the castle gate; she needed to get away from Camelot. Even if it was just for five minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Morgana was sat at the table in her small home, when Agravaine walked in. "You're late." She blurted out.

"I'm sorry my lady. It's not easy to get out of Camelot undetected." He responded.

"Are you prepared for tonight?" she asked, standing up from the table to face him.

"Yes. But why are we using Merlin's cousin to do it? Isn't our plan simple enough?"

"We need her because she distracts him and Merlin always gets in the way of my plans. I don't know how, but he has managed to foil my plans more than anyone and he is just a serving boy." She said angrily.

"That is true, my lady. But why her exactly may I ask?"

"She is the closest thing Merlin has to a sister and I can use that against him, because she has magic and I control her. She is the perfect accomplice." Morgana replied, with a sly smile.

"But I thought you were going to kill her, my lady." Agravaine remembered from earlier.

"That is true. But I have seen what she can do when provoked. In the future she could be very useful, keep a close watch on her." Morgana commanded. "We won't kill the precious little thing yet."

* * *

Liana easily slipped out of Camelot and reached a nearby lake, on the other side of a tall hill. The view was breath-taking, and all Liana could think of was that when Morgana became Queen, it would probably run red with blood.

She tried to push those images from her mind, and sat down on the west bank of the small lake. The grass felt soft and warm beneath her. Liana laid back and closed her eyes, and remembered bittersweet memories.

* * *

"_Merlin, that's mean." Liana cried._

"_I don't think it was." The twelve year old warlock laughed._

_The two were playing in the garden of Merlin's home in Ieldor, and Merlin had just used his powers to cause a bucket of water near Liana to erupt, causing Liana to be drenched from head to toe._

"_It was Merlin, and you know it was." Liana thumped herself on the ground and sat in silence. (This was a tactic she used on Merlin, it always made him apologise)._

_Merlin stopped giggling and walked over to her, he sat down beside her and apologised. "Sorry."_

"_Works all the time." Liana smiled._

"_It's your power over me."_

"_I have no power over you Merlin." She pointed out. Even at their young age, it was clear to them both that Merlin had greater magical powers than she did. _

"_No one can make me give so easily though." Merlin said._

_Liana smiled, "That is true." _

_At that moment, Liana's father walked from the house and picked up some wood for the fire inside the house. With his back turned, Merlin gestured a thumbs down to Liana. _

_They held hands and chanted at the same time. The hay on the roof of Merlin's house suddenly toppled off the house and all over Liana's father. "Hey! What are you two doing?" he turned and asked them._

"_Nothing!" they answered together, trying not to laugh. Quickly they chanted again and more hay fell on his head, and her father lost his balance and fell over._

_With that the two young sorcerers could not contain their laughter any longer. They burst into laughter, and then quickly ran from the garden when Liana's father had stood up and began chasing them. _

When Liana opened her eyes, she realised that she was not alone. "Sir Gwaine?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As a knight of Camelot, Gwaine was expected to be honourable, loyal and brave (he was all three); but was he expected to be single forever. _No!_

That's what Gwaine thought anyway.

So when Liana arrived in Camelot, he realised he missed companionship (of the female kind) and he wanted Liana for himself. It may have been selfish, but Gwaine wanted to be selfish. He hadn't been selfish in a long time, not since becoming a knight of Camelot anyway.

He really did believe Liana to be beautiful. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and it was beginning to show as he was becoming immensely distracted whenever Liana was outside.

The other knights thought it would be good for him if he went out for some fresh air and alone time. And it was working, at least until he saw Liana lying by the small lake near Camelot.

* * *

He walked up to her, and clearly startled her. "Sir Gwaine?" she asked sitting up.

"Yes. Do you mind if I sit?"

"You can sit wherever you like." She gestured to the whole area around the lake.

"I think I will sit here." He sat down close to Liana on the bank.

Liana stared out into the lake; she didn't know how to act around a man. The only one she spent time with was Merlin, and he was her cousin (it was natural).

"So" Gwaine said, catching Liana's attention. "What's your story?"

She looked at him. "My story?"

"Yeah, you can't turn up in Camelot without a reason. No one ever comes to Camelot voluntarily."

"So you're a prisoner?" she showed a slight smile.

"Yes." He said, looking sad (in a stupid way). "Of duty."

"You're a prisoner … of duty?"

"Definitely" He responded. "You don't know what it's like. Working and training, day in, day out. And then we have to go around after Arthur, and do whatever he says … because he's the king."

Liana was genuinely confused. Gwaine seemed sincere about this plight of his. She never considered that she wasn't the only one who was keeping secrets in Camelot.

"Then why are you a knight, then?" she asked.

"Because Arthur made me one." Gwaine sighed, and he laid back against the grass.

"And..." Liana encouraged.

He turned to look at her, "Honestly… the only reason I became a knight was because of Merlin."

Her interest peaked, and she laid next to him with her head propped up hand and elbow. "Merlin?"

"Yes. When we met, I was some drunk brawler in bar and then I helped Arthur and Merlin in a fight and they brought me to Camelot." He propped his head up too. "While I was here, there was a spot of bother and Merlin was the only one to help me or even believe me. I eventually got banished from Camelot by Uther, for being myself."

"How did you become a knight then?" she asked.

"Well, it turned out Arthur needed my help in a quest with Merlin. Merlin came and got me, and it was then I realised that I had a true friend. And it was because of that, that Arthur knighted me in Camelot's time of need. And it was all because Merlin believed in me and was a good friend."

"You've had quite the adventures, haven't you?" Liana asked, standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" he replied, also standing up. He was taller than her and she had to look up when talking to him.

"I have to get back to Camelot to change for work."

"Oh." He seemed disheartened. "Aren't you going to tell me about your life?"

She went on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "_One day_". She kissed him on the cheek, but for longer than she usually would when she did with Merlin.

Once Liana had pulled away, she walked slowly back to Camelot. Leaving Gwaine, in a love-trance state.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Ah-ha!" Merlin cried. He had been looking through books and scrolls all morning (as he had done the night before) to search for a way to stop the infectious mist. And he finally found it.

It was quite simple really. The mist had to have a source, a well or a lake from which the mist created itself. All Merlin had to do was find out where the source was, and destroy it. He didn't know how to destroy a lake, but he would have to improvise that part.

"What?" Gaius asked from the other side of the room, only just responding to Merlin's mini- celebration.

Merlin got up from his bed, and walked to Gaius. "I've figured it out."

"How to destroy the mist?" Gaius asked.

"Yes." And Merlin relayed all his findings to Gaius.

"So" Gaius said, sitting down at the table for breakfast. "You're going to need to find the source of the mist. At night, when the mist is out."

"I know." Merlin responded, sitting down as well.

"But, how. You're going to get infected by the mist."

Merlin smiled. "I have an idea."

* * *

Arthur woke in his chambers, and prepared himself for the day. While Merlin was working for Gaius, he took care of himself, mainly because he could not stand George (Merlin's stand in).

Once he had eaten breakfast, Arthur working at his desk for a while before becoming distracted by some people talking out in the quiet, empty courtyard. He walked over and looked out. It was Gwaine and Liana.

It was clear that they had been out of Camelot, walking most likely. Liana was walking ahead of Gwaine, and he came running behind her. "You can't just leave it there. We were just getting to know each other." He said to her.

"Were we?" She stopped, and looked up him.

"Yes. I told you about me. Now you have to tell me about you." He declared.

"As I said. _One day._" She began to walk away from him, but Gwaine stopped her.

"At least accept this." He handed her a brown leather pouch, she began to open it , "No."

"What do you mean no?" Liana asked.

"Just wait 'til I'm not around. It will be more special if you open it alone."

Liana seemed quite content with his reason, Arthur thought and she said, "Alright, but I do have to go now. I have work to do, and duties to fulfil."

"As do I." And they slowly walked away from each other, looking back at one another as they did so.

Arthur turned away from the window, and sighed. Seeing Liana and Gwaine together reminded him of Guinevere. And that was the moment when he truly regretted sending her away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Agravaine looked long and hard at the dagger which Morgana had given him. It was beautiful; it had a golden handle with red and green encrusted jewels, and the blade was cut and moulded perfectly. And Agravaine wished it to be covered in Arthur's blood, which was all that he ever wanted.

It wasn't that he hated Arthur personally. It was Uther he hated, but he was dead. Yet, Arthur remained as a reminder of what Uther had done to his sister in order to give birth to Arthur. He had used magic to gain Arthur and the cost of this was his sister's life.

So, whenever Agravaine saw Arthur all he saw was his dead sister and not his loving nephew.

Agravaine, however he did believe in Morgana's cause. He believed in it fully and wanting nothing more than to serve her, until the day he died.

And that night, he knew that what he wanted would come true.

* * *

Liana had reached the physician's rooms and walked inside. Merlin and Gaius weren't there; she assumed they were out in the town or around the castle somewhere.

Once she was in Merlin's room, she changed into her blue dress and put her hair up in a bun. She was ready to leave when she remembered Gwaine's gift. She looked at it on the side table, and thought to herself: _Now's a good time as any_.

She sat down on the bed and opened the brown pouch given to her. She tipped the contents into her hand. It was a necklace. It was most beautiful necklace Liana had ever seen, and it must have cost many gold coins.

It was a deep purple gem, in the shape of a heart and it was laden with small clear jewels. It was very intricate and it was held on a silver chain.

She held it up to the sunlight to see if it was real, and it was. _What was Gwaine thinking?_ She thought. _This befitted for royalty, not a lowly servant._

Liana searched the pouch for anything else, and within it was a small note, which said:

_I saw this and it reminded me of you completely. Beautiful, but thinking itself so simple. I hope you like it. – Gwaine._

At that moment Liana realised what she needed to do and she grabbed for a piece of paper and a quill.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As the daylight began to fade, Merlin began to chant the spell he had found and hoped that it would work. He realised that he couldn't cure the mist, but he realised he put a repelling spell on a cloak and wore it, he would be perfectly fine.

There were negative sides to this plan: Merlin had to get out of the castle (which to think of it wouldn't be that hard), he would have to leave Camelot and try not to be touched by the mist.

Sounded easy enough.

Merlin finished chanting and held up the cloak, "Perfect!" he said.

"What is?" Liana asked, walking in from her day's duties.

Merlin quickly hid the cloak behind him. "Nothing." (He knew that wouldn't work)

"Sure." Liana just stood in front of him, with her arms crossed in silence and stared at him.

After about a minute of silence, Merlin broke, "Fine. It's a cloak." He said showing it to her.

"A cloak? Why do you need a cloak?"

"To cure the mist." He responded.

"How are you going to cure the mist with a cloak?"

"I don't cure the mist with a cloak. I'm going to wear the cloak to temporarily shield me from the mist while I find its source."

"And what do you need to do when you find the source?"

He smiled. "Destroy it!"

Liana was genuinely shocked. If Merlin could destroy the mist, he would cure Camelot (which was good). But, Liana needed the mist to distract people while Morgana took off the damned silver bracelet she was wearing. "That's amazing. Are you going out tonight?"

"Yes. I'm heading out in a bit actually, once everyone is in their homes and the mist is only just appearing."

Liana hoped for her sake that Merlin didn't succeed quickly, or she would be Morgana's puppet forever.

* * *

Once Merlin had left, Gaius began working on remedies and cures for the ills of the people in the lower town, which he would deliver tomorrow.

Whilst he was distracted, Liana took this as her chance to find Morgana before anything went wrong. She easily slipped out of the room without Gaius noticing – he was too busy working.

She walked through the halls and corridors as quietly as possible, not wanting to attract any attention. And when she reached the courtyard, she sped up and reached the top of the battlement walls with haste.

From here Liana could see all of Camelot, and practically the whole kingdom. She looked in the distance and she could see a cloaked figure walking through the town, out of the castle. They were leaving and heading towards the woods.

_Merlin. _She thought. _Please be safe._

"So you arrived early I see." A voice said in the darkness, Morgana stepped forward and smiled.

"Yes. I want to be back inside as quickly as possible."

"I thought you would. Is Merlin distracted? He isn't meddling is he?"

Liana had to protect him. "Yes. He safe in bed, thinking that the mist is an endless plight."

"Excellent." She smiled again.

Liana held out her wrist. "Remember our deal. I distract Merlin; you kill the King and take off this bracelet."

"Are you sure?" Morgana asked. "It does suit you."

"Take it off!" Liana commanded.

"Alright." Morgana took Liana's hand and chanted quietly. The bracelet glowed and she removed it. Liana felt a weight fall off of her shoulders, like she had been carrying a heavy trunk, which she had just dropped.

"We're done, correct?" Liana ensured.

"Yes." Morgana replied. Liana turned to leave, when Morgana grabbed her wrist. "For what it's worth. I do appreciate your work."

Liana hated her. She hadn't known her that long, but she knew that she hated her. "You make me sick! And when you're Queen, I will never serve you." She tore her arm away from Morgana, and walked quickly away from her.

Morgana watched her walk away, through the courtyard, "Oh you will serve me. My little accomplice."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Merlin easily slipped out of the castle, it was never hard get past the guards actually, and they weren't that bright. When he got outside the dark of night was beginning to engulf the sky, the mist would appear soon.

Just to be safe, he put on the cloak that he and Gaius had worked on all day and he wished over and over again that it would work. Once it was on, it glowed and Merlin knew that the magic he endued on it would keep him safe (for a while at least).

He had to wait until the mist appeared before he moved. While he waited he remembered his conversation with Gaius earlier, about Liana.

* * *

_Gaius and Merlin had been working on making the cloak repellent to other kinds of magic for hours now. Gaius became weary and sat down, "Merlin, are we nearly done?" he asked._

_Merlin held out the cloak and stared at it sideways, "Actually… I think it's done. But, I'll re-do the spell before I leave just to make sure." He responded, putting the cloak down and sitting on the other side of the table from Gaius._

"_Merlin." Gaius said._

"_Yes, Gaius." _

"_I'm curious to know about Liana."_

"_What do you mean?" Merlin asked, he wondered why Gaius wanted to know anything about Liana._

"_If she is going to stay in Camelot, I'm going to need to know more about her than that she is your cousin and that she has magic." Gaius responded._

_Merlin thought it over for a while. Gaius was his friend and technically Merlin was his ward, Gaius cared for him like a son and Merlin saw him as a father. "Alright, what do you want to know?"_

"_Everything."_

"_Okay. Liana is the daughter of my mother's sister, she has a younger brother called Liam who she practically raised because her mother was working on a farm and her father was a soldier."_

"_It must have been hard. I mean when her father took Liam and left." Gaius remembered Merlin briefly telling him that earlier._

_Merlin shook his head. "I can't believe that he would do that to her. She's his daughter. And then saying that she's a devil for having her magic."_

"_Didn't she get her magic from her father?" Gaius asked._

"_No." Merlin looked at him. "She didn't"_

"_How is that possible? She had to inherit her magic from one of her parents, and if it wasn't her father or her mother – who clearly didn't have magic."_

"_What are you saying Gaius?"_

"_She can't be your cousin Merlin."_

_Merlin stood up. "What do you mean? She is my cousin; I've known her since we were children."_

_Gaius looked up at him, "That may be so Merlin. But she isn't your cousin."_

"_If she isn't my cousin … then who is she?"_

* * *

Merlin shook his head back into focus. The sky was darker now, and he could see the white mist creeping along the floor. It seemed to be crawling along the floor like a silent predator (which it was).

He had no time to waste. Merlin stood out from his hiding place and put one foot slowly into the mist, wincing as he did so.

Once his foot touched the floor, he could only feel a slight tingle rather than a sharp pain. _It works_, he thought. Merlin smiled and leapt into the mist, it came up to his knees and all he could feel was a slight tingle.

He looked behind him; on the battlements he could have sworn he saw someone. He ignored it and walked out of Camelot, and followed the mist.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Liana got back to the physician's rooms quickly and quietly, and she managed not to wake up Gaius, which was amazing considering the fact that she knocked over a stool on the way in.

She walked up and into Merlin's room, taking off her cloak as she did so. She sat on the bed, and breathed deeply in and out. _Right._ She thought. _Now that I'm not a bloody puppet for that witch, I can finally help Merlin. _

She clambered off the bed and walked over to the loose floorboard on the other side. She opened it and found an old sorcery book in there.

Liana only knew it was there because the book itself was magic, and she could sense its presence from the moment she was in the room. She sat on the floor next to the bed and flicked through the pages quickly until she found what she was looking for.

Once she had found it, Liana closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. She imagined Merlin's face; she imagined everything about him and chanted from the book. As she was doing, all she could think of was: _Please work, please work._

* * *

Merlin had been walking through the mist for ten minutes now, he still hadn't found the source yet and the mist now felt like a really strong case of pins and needles. He needed to find the source soon, or he was going to end up in a body shaped box in the ground.

_Great._ He thought, looking in front of him. There were paths, and the mist went both ways. _Which way do I go?_

"This way." A voice said from the darkness.

"Who said that?" he asked. And before his eyes appeared Liana, made out of the mist, but it was Liana. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think that I was going to let you do this alone did you?" she asked, putting her misty hand on her hip.

"I suppose not."

"Now that's settled. Go that way." She pointed left.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I just know, Merlin. Now would you go please? I can't follow you there, but I will meet you at the source." With that Liana dispersed into the mist once again.

_I never knew she could do that. _He thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Gwaine finally reached his room after a night drinking with Sir Leon and Sir Eliyan in Leon's room. He wasn't completely drunk, but he couldn't stand up straight.

He walked into his room and dropped himself onto his bed. Gwaine began to take off his shoes when he noticed a piece of paper near his door; he had obviously walked over it.

He went and picked it up. It was addressed to him; he smiled as he opened it because he thought it was going to be a love letter. But it was the complete opposite, it was a warning:

_The King is in danger. The mist is a decoy and Morgana plans to use it to kill the King. She will be on the battlements tonight awaiting the news, while her accomplice kills him. _

Gwaine grabbed for his sword (he was drunk, but he was sober enough to defend the king), and ran to Sir Leon's room.

* * *

Merlin walked down the path, with his legs beginning to feel heavy. He walked for quite a while until he came to a small lake. The mist was coming from the middle of it like a fountain, and Merlin didn't know how he was going to stop it.

He stepped towards the water, and lifted up his foot to place it in the water. Just inches from the water, Liana reappeared, "Don't do that." He pulled his foot back.

"Why not?" Merlin asked, looking at her mist-like form.

"The mist is coming from the water, so it's clear that the water is the concentrated infectious gas within it. It would kill you instantly." She responded.

"So, how do I destroy it?"

"Well, if you think of it like a germ or an infection, what would you do?"

"Umm." Merlin tried to think of all Gaius' lessons about healing. "Heat! Heat will kill the infection, curing the water and ending the mist. That's why it hasn't been stopped yet, its winter!"

"Alright. Do you need help?" she asked.

He looked directly at her misty face. "Yes" Liana reached out her hand and took Merlin's. It felt like they were actually holding hands, "You ready?" he asked.

"Definitely." They both looked out to the fountain and chanted the same spell, before them the surface of the lake began to steam and bubble. After a moment, Merlin could feel the heat on his skin.

The fountain of mist from the lake began to grow and grow in size, until it burst and dispersed into the sky. When Merlin looked around Liana was gone and so was the mist.

He'd done it and at the top of his lungs, he cried "YES!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Agravaine left his room, with the knife clasped tightly in his hand and headed towards Arthur's room. He was eager to rid himself of Arthur and he wanted Morgana on the throne as soon as possible.

He walked with haste, and strode through the halls quickly. They were dark, and they provided Agravaine the perfect cover from the prying eyes of the few guards within the castle.

He reached Arthur's room easily, and removed the guards from the door. Claiming that he was there to talk to Arthur of urgent business. _The guards here are useless_. He thought.

Agravaine prepared himself for murder and grabbed the door handle, when he heard commotion from nearby. _Damn_. He retreated around the corner, so that he could see who it was.

It was Sir Leon, Gwaine and Percival running towards Arthur's chambers.

* * *

Morgana stood on the battlements, awaiting the noise of the bells indicating the death of Arthur. She had waited so long for the opportunity to take her throne.

Her sister had done so much in getting her the throne nearly a year ago. She wished that she had Morgoase's abilities, but she didn't and could never wield the amount of power that her sister possessed.

Morgana looked out at the kingdom, it was peaceful and quiet. But as she stared at the ground beneath her she realised that the mist was beginning to disperse.

_Liana_. She thought. _You little devil._

* * *

The knights burst into Arthur's room, waking the king instantly. "What?" he cried.

"Sire!" Leon responded. "We heard that you were in danger."

Arthur got out of bed and walked over to the three knights. "Do I look like I'm in danger?"

"No, Sire. But we were given a warning that you were in danger." Gwaine said.

"Let me see it then." Arthur commanded, holding out his hand. Gwaine handed it to him and he quickly read the note. "Morgana?"

"Yes sire." Gwaine responded.

"If its Morgana, then we have to -" Arthur was cut short by a loud clang outside his room. Percival and Gwaine ran out and saw a black hooded figure.

"Stop!" Percival yelled.

The figure ignored him and ran down the hall away, the two knights followed in pursuit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Merlin reached the castle just by the time the moon was in full view. He looked up at the castle, and he was sure that he saw a figure. He looked harder and realised who it was: Morgana.

He knew that she was responsible for the mist, and that she wanted to kill Arthur, but why was she on the battlements. _She must have an accomplice. _He thought.

Merlin rushed back into his the physician's rooms, and up into his room to hide the cloak. Liana was fast asleep on the floor – the materialising spell must have taken a lot a lot out of her. He put a pillow under her head and covered her in a blanket, before running off to save Arthur. _Again._

* * *

"If Morgana is in the castle, then we have to attain her and punish her for her crimes!" Arthur said walking through the halls with Sir Leon.

"Sire." Leon said, catching up with the King, (who was walking very fast). "What if we can't stop her? She is more powerful now. She killed three knights the last time that we saw her."

Arthur stopped, and so did Leon. "We have to try. At least for the people who she's killed." Arthur said, with a hint of remorse.

"Yes, Sire." The two ran through the halls, heading towards the battlements.

* * *

Agravaine ran as fast as legs could carry him. Which wasn't far, as he had cut his leg on a loose stone while running. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and running away from two of the fittest knights in Camelot was not helping.

He stopped to breathe, when he heard a clatter of footsteps round a corner, not far away. Agravaine could not run anymore, he was too tired and would be easily caught.

He resorted to his best ability: lying.

He tore the cloak from his shoulders and threw it into a nearby storeroom. When Gwaine and Percival were close, he broke into a run back around the corner to face them.

"Agravaine." Gwaine paused. "What are you doing?"

He had to come up with a reason, and fast. "I got a note."

"A note?" Percival asked.

"Yes, a note telling me that Arthur was in danger. I ran to his chambers when I saw a cloaked man running towards me."

"Where is he?"

"He attacked me", pointing to his leg. "And then he used sorcery and disappeared before my very eyes."

The two knights sighed a sigh of disappointment. "Alright." Gwaine said. "We might as well take you to Gaius to get that leg sorted out."

"No, it's quite alright. I have my own healing remedies in my room."

"Are you sure? We can take you there." Percival pointed out.

"I'm fine." With that Agravaine stumbled away, knowing that Morgana was going to be less than pleased with his failure.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Arthur and Leon saw Morgana on the battlements from behind. She hadn't noticed them, so they decided to sneak up on her by using the tower behind her. "Sire." Leon whispered, as they slowly and quietly walked up the spiral stairs.

"Yes, Sir Leon." Arthur responded.

"What are we going to do? We may surprise her, but then what?"

Arthur looked at him, "I don't know" he whispered back. "I'm just making this up as I go along."

"Good, sire." Leon's face filled with doubt. Arthur was not the best at making plans in the heat of the moment. He usually had to think about it, that's why he had the knights around him for most of the day. He didn't like to admit it, but Arthur knew that most of the knights were smarter than he was.

They reached the top of the battlements, and Morgana was still facing the other way, waiting for her accomplice to tell her that Arthur was dead.

Leon and Arthur stood side by side and held their swords out towards her. "Morgana!" Arthur said, in a stern voice.

She didn't move or say anything. Arthur reached his hand out to touch her, but she faded into smoke. From behind they could hear her laughing, "Oh, Arthur!" Leon and Arthur turned to face her. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, Morgana. But you will have to pay for your crimes."

She looked at them and smiled. "Oh will I?" She held out her hand and chanted.

The air around them became thin, Arthur was struggling to breath, "You … will…answer… for your crimes." He managed to say through his failed breathing.

* * *

Merlin reached the battlements just in time. He looked up and saw Arthur and Leon on their knees, clutching their throats. Morgana was stood before them laughing.

How evil she had become. Merlin remembered her when he first met her; she was kind and caring. Now she was as heartless as death itself.

Leon had collapsed completely, but Arthur managed to stand up and hold out his sword. "Do you think that will hurt me?" Morgana asked.

"It's … worth a try!" he said through the air. He swung his sword at her with all his strength. It would have hit her if she hadn't used sorcery to knock it from out his hands.

Merlin knew that it was now or never. He looked straight at Morgana, who was too busy using her powers to throw Arthur against a nearby tower. Merlin held out his arm and hand, he chanted the ancient language and his eyes glowed in response.

* * *

Up on the battlements, Morgana began to walk to Arthur, pulling out a dagger as she did so. "I will finally rid myself of you."

"And do what? Kill all of your subjects."

She smiled. "Most of them. I'll keep a few as possessions. I'm thinking of Liana and Merlin for those roles."

When he heard Merlin's name, Arthur sprang into action and leapt at her. He pushed her back towards the battlement edge , it was at least a twenty foot drop. Arthur thought he hadn't pushed her back too far, but Morgana lost her balance and it seemed that she was forced off the wall.

She fell backwards and Arthur ran to see her fate, but she wasn't there. There was no trace of a body, or any blood. Morgana had simply disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Merlin put his arm down and stared up at Arthur. "Are you alright, Arthur?"

"Yes." He cried back, looking down at him. "Always turning up too late, aren't we Merlin?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

By the next day word of Arthur's fight with Morgana was the talk of Camelot. And, as usual Merlin got no credit or thanks for his intervention.

He came to expect this, so it didn't bother him as much as it used to. Liana could sense this when she woke up the next morning. She had fallen asleep on the floor, and her left side was sore. "Well done, Merlin." She said, walking out of the room, ready for her day's work: but Merlin did notice that she was wearing a necklace with a purple heart attached_. I wonder who she got that from. _He thought.

"For what?" he looked up from his breakfast. Gaius was already gone, so it was just Liana and him there.

"For saving Camelot. Again." She said, smiling.

"You helped." He responded.

"Not really. I just told you where to go." She picked up an apple from the table and walked out of the room.

"But you -" Liana had already left the room before Merlin could finish. He laughed; she had helped him and she felt too happy to tease him about it. She had done that trick so many times as a child, and that made Merlin think. _Even if she isn't my cousin, she is still my family and I love her for it._

* * *

Liana walked out to the knights training area to only find Gwaine there. It confused her, but she continued with her work and stood there until the knight needed refreshment.

After a moment he noticed her and walked over. "Good morning!" he cried, as he got closer.

"Good morning, Sir Gwaine." She responded.

"You don't have to call me Sir Gwaine."

"But it's your name."

"Not to you." He smiled, and reached for a cup of wine.

"I wanted to say thank you, for the necklace." He noticed that she was wearing it.

"I'm glad that you like it."

"I love it." She said through a beaming smile.

"So … does that get me your story yet?" he asked, leaning in.

Liana smiled and laid down her tray of wine. She leant in close to him and said, "I've already told you … _one day_."

With that Liana turned away from him and walked inside. "You know." He cried. "This will only make me more interested in you!"

She stopped and looked back at him, and she responded, "I'm counting on it!"


End file.
